A Most Unusual Cat Fight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rook comes across an injured Nyancy Chan while on patrol and decides to help her instead of take her to prison. :)


**This idea came to me and I just had to do it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel. :)**

* * *

**A Most Unusual Cat Fight**

Rook was on patrol that night, but had found it quiet. Even Alien X and Gravattack reported that all was quiet. "Perhaps we'll have a nice evening," the Celestialsapien said. "I have been wanting to spend a quiet night with my fiancée and daughter."

"And I promised my son I'd help him with his science project and my daughter with her book report," the planet-like alien said. "It would be nice if we didn't have to worry about a villain causing trouble."

Rook nodded before seeing their shifts had ended. "You guys head home," he said. "I'm going to do one more check."

"You sure, Rook?" Alien X asked. "Rachel wouldn't be happy if we returned without you."

"Tell her I will be there later, please," he said with a smile. "I want to surprise her."

The other two smiled. "She'll like that," Gravattack said before Alien X teleported them back to the Mansion.

Rook looked around and suddenly heard a sound. Looking to his right, he saw a figure crawling into an alleyway. Curious, he followed until a lamplight in the alleyway showed him who he was tailing.

It was Nyancy Chan and she looked upset about something. "Ugh! How can I take over this town without my kittens?" She asked in frustration.

Rook normally would be set on capturing a villain, but he saw that Nyancy looked like she had been recently hurt and that made him pause before he decided another tactic was necessary. Landing quietly, he moved up behind her, a powder in his hand. Nyancy, hearing a light footfall, turned quickly before she saw something pink and coughed. "What?" She asked before feeling sleepy and she began falling, going unconscious.

The Revonnahgander caught her before she hit the ground and Goop, who had been patrolling too, came up to him. "You saw it too, huh?" He asked. "She looks like she was in a bad fight."

"Yes, and she's wounded," Rook said.

"The store is nearby. Come on."

The two took the girl to the store that was owned by one of Rachel's uncles. Goop opened the door and led the cat-like alien down to the basement, gesturing over to a chair by the wall. Setting the injured villain in the chair, Rook got to work on treating the nasty wound, which he could see was a long cut on her arm and it looked like it was getting infected.

Feeling something sting her arm where her wound was, Nyancy woke up and snarled, but something wrapped around her, keeping her in place while the Revonnahgander wrapped up the girl's arm. "That should heal in a few days," he said.

Nyancy snarled again. "You!" She said, trying to get free. "You're going to wish you hadn't caught me!"

Goop was curious as he held the girl still. "Um, why isn't she using her cat-controlling powers?" He asked.

The girl glared at him. "I can't!" She exclaimed in anger. "Because of that slushie I drank earlier from that store that sells lime slushies!"

Both aliens looked at each other in surprise before Rook grinned. "So lime slushies block your powers, hmm?" He asked.

Nyancy gave him another glare and Goop chuckled. "Maybe we should have her drink another one," he suggested. "That way, she can't pull anything when we interrogate her."

"Not a bad idea," Rook said.

The girl struggled. "No! I won't drink another one of those and you can't make me!" She exclaimed.

To her shock, both aliens smirked. "Oh, I think we have a way to make you," Goop said as he reached out a hand and grabbed some soft cotton rope, keeping the girl pinned as he tied up her wrists and ankles, making her sit up against the wall and he lifted up her arms so that they were secured to a metal ring sticking out of the wall. This made it so the girl's wrists were tied above her head while her feet were tied together in front of her.

She squirmed, bringing out her claws, but she couldn't manuever her hands enough to cut the ropes. "Well, well, we've got you, Nyancy," Rook said, smirking and reaching for her. "Now, let's begin with what you were doing here?"

"I'll never tell you!" She said to him.

He smirked again. "Very well."

She was surprised by his answer, but then her eyes widened when he moved her shirt up a little, exposing her stomach. "My fiancée is unable to stand it when I do this," he said, looking at her. "I wonder if you'll have the same reaction she does."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

Goop chuckled as he stood at the counter making a lime slushie. "You'll see," he said, knowing was his friend was about to do.

Nyancy looked up at Rook, who was still smirking before he began tickling her stomach. Shocked, the villainess yelped before laughter escaped her. "Well, well, listen to this kitten squeal," the Revonnahgander said with a smile. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAT IHIHIHIHIHIS THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS?!" The girl cried out through her laughter. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT ARE YOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOU DOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOING?!"

Rook smiled. "Tickling you," he said. "And it seems you are very ticklish."

Nyancy squealed when a finger dipped into her belly button and the fingers wiggled all over her defenseless stomach. Goop watched with a chuckle as he brought over a lime slushie and kneeled down beside the girl, waiting patiently for Rook to pause the tickle torture.

Soon enough, Rook stopped and the villainess was breathing hard in an attempt to regain her breath. "Here, drink this," Goop said, holding a cup with a straw in it out to her.

Realizing what it was, she shook her head, closing her mouth, but he tickled her neck. "Come on," he cooed as he heard her giggle. "I made it just for you and you'll feel so much better."

Nyancy turned her head to try and stop his fingers tickling her neck, but it didn't work before she squeaked in surprise as he tickled her ears. "You can either drink the slushie or I'll keep tickling your ears," the polymorph cooed to her.

The girl was getting thirsty and she finally nodded, relieved when the tickling stopped and she looked sad as she looked at her captors, who she was surprised to see were smiling gently. Rook gently tickled under her chin. "Open up," he said as Goop held up the cup with the straw in it again.

Sighing, Nyancy opened her mouth and when she felt the straw touch her lips, she began drinking the slushie, the lime flavor filling her with sadness while helping to soothe her throat from laughing and quenching her thirst.

Seeing her looking sad, Rook rubbed his fingers over her stomach, making her giggle. "Cheer up, Nyancy," he said, smiling. "Would you rather be in Plumber prison or the Null Void?"

She shook her head. "But...why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

"You were hurt," Goop said. "And you looked like you had been in a tough fight."

"So we thought we'd cheer you up," Rook said, playfully wiggling his fingers into her right underarm and she laughed, indicating he found another weak spot on her.

"But...the lime...," she began.

"We know, but there is some positive effects of lime. It can help quench thirst and soothe a sore throat," Goop said.

Nyancy couldn't argue that as her throat was feeling better and the lime was quenching her thirst. "What are you going to do to me then?" She asked.

"How about tickle you again before we get you someplace warm to sleep?" Rook said.

_A half-hour later..._

Nyancy was sound asleep in Goop's arms, having been knocked out by the sleep powder Rook had with him and plus being tired from the tickle torture. "Her hideout is over here," Rook said as he led the way and they slipped inside an abandoned factory, going up to where the villainess' bed was. Setting the girl down, the polymorph covered her with a blanket and nodded to Rook.

"Make a note on her file about lime and her powers," he said. "We just might need it again in the future."

"Noted," the Revonnahgander said before they left, heading up for the Grant Mansion. Rachel greeted them at the door.

"There you both are," she said with a smile. "I was about to send Big Chill to find you guys."

"We just had to take care of something," Goop said with a nod before one of his nieces playfully glomped him and he smirked, chasing after the little one as she ran away laughing.

Chuckling, Rachel looked up at Rook and smiled. "Hey, handsome," she said, hugging him.

He returned the hug and smiled at her. "Only you can hypnotize me, my love," he said, giving her a French kiss. She giggled and returned the loving kiss while in Nyancy's lair, the cat villainess slept peacefully for the first time in a while.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
